1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head to be used in a wood type golf club, an iron type golf club and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A golf player is very interested in the flight distance of a golf ball. When a speed obtained immediately after hitting is higher, the golf ball flies more greatly. The golf player likes a golf club capable of increasing the flight distance of the golf ball. A golf club capable of giving a high initial speed to a golf ball, that is, a golf club having an excellent resilience performance is excellent in the flight distance. An improvement in a head to enhance the resilience performance has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,965.
A head has a weight distribution. For this reason, it is hard to obtain a head having a uniform resilience performance over a whole hitting surface. In a conventional head, a maximum resilience point is present in the vicinity of the center of the hitting surface. However, a golf ball is not always hit on the center of the hitting surface during a golf play. A hitting point depends on the swing form of a golf player. The hitting point for each golf player which is statistically obtained is varied. There are a golf player who hits a golf ball mainly above a center, a golf player who hits the golf ball mainly below the center, a golf player who hits the golf ball mainly on a toe side from the center, and a golf player who hits the golf ball mainly on a heel side from the center. Even if these golf players use a head having a maximum resilience point in the vicinity of the center of a hitting surface, a sufficient flight distance cannot be obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head which is suitable for the swing form of each golf player.